Broly's Day Off
by KingWalrusGuy
Summary: Broly follows Goku and notices an interesting bag Goku's carrying.
1. Chapter 1: Sandwich Sunday

Broly went to a park to eat a sandwich, as he does everyday on Sunday.

"Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom." He finished the sandwich.

On the way home to his apartment building, he saw Kakarot walking down the street. Broly didn't say anything because he thought he'd frighten his nemesis, so he decided to follow him cautiously.

He noticed Kakarot was carrying a black bag. Broly had never seen Kakarot carry such a heavy bag as that.

Goku walked to a pay-phone to call someone. Broly saw this as a chance to steal his bag, which was adjacent to Goku's left foot.

"There must be something cool in there, maybe something to help me destroy the universe again. Or it could be the first season of 'Friends' on DVD. What could it be? Heehaw. " Broly said to himself.

Broly then turned super saiyen 2 1/3 and dashed to the bag and ran off with it, unseen.

"Where the fuck is my bag?" Goku yelled after he was done on the phone.

Broly hid in a bathroom in the "Strongest in the Universe Cafe", which was only a few blocks away.

Broly tore threw the bag and unzipped every last zipper and inside he saw...leather clothing with chains and stuff...

"Why would Kakarot need this?" He asked.

Goku walked in the bathroom. He kicked down the door.

"I'll show you why..." Goku said while turning Super Saiyen 3.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Results of Training

"_Last time on 'Broly's Day Off'..."_

"The story continues...NOW, Right after a few commercials about birth controll pills."

Goku had Broly in a bent over position.

Broly was wearing a silver sparkling tutu that resembled a gay kilt because he had nothing underneath it. He had a mancorset so tight it was like a virgin pussy as it made his moobies pop up. On his wrists he had shake weights tied with flowing, black leather ribbons that accented one he had in his luscious hair. He was wearing clown makeup as well, because that is obviously the most sexy thing ever invented.

Goku, however, had the accessories of a horse, complete with a saddle and that thing in his mouth. (He liked pretending to be a sub who turns dom) his dick was accented with rainbow tattoos in the shape of small dicks to make his seem bigger. His vagina also had a vibrating piercing he only put in on Tuesdays. But today was a Sunday and he decided he wanted it in anyway because sex is fun like poopdicks. Goku was also wearing a stained bra of his mums, who beat Goku on the head with it when he was a wee baby.

They continued to fuck each other and later took a dump inside both of their anuses. They used excess shit to glue each other into a human centipede.

Then Vegeta walks in.

"Kakarot, I thought we had a 'session' planned for today. Why are you with Broly?" He asked with the strongest tears in the universe flowing down his dark eyes that were filled with misery.

"My Prince, Goku and I have been thinking it over. We want you join us!" Broly said, while taking himself out of the human centipede position and walking to Vegeta with a gait that made him look like a pre-op tranny.

"Re-really?" Vegeta asked, rubbing his eyes in a way that made him look like a man-bitch.

Goku grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder and placed his hand on his crotch.

"Yeah! You know it!" Goku said with a big-ass smile.

To be continued...Again!


	3. Chapter 3: Oh shit

Two hours had past after Vegeta joined Broly and Goku. He decided to wear a black leather body suit that had multiple studs covering the pelvic area with a wide hole in the bottom of the suit leading to the anus.

The three of them tried multiple positions for about 6 days straight.

"Shouldn't we stop now?" Goku asked.

"What's to stop for? It's always the same thing over and over out in the real world. When I'm with you guys, all my worries and insecurities are pushed aside." Broly said.

"Can we at least take a break?" Vegeta asked.

All three of the saiyens agreed and went into the same toilet stall to do their big business they've saved over the past 6 days. A few minutes later, all over the tiles was piles of excess shite.

The door then opened, slowly. Broly, Goku, and Vegeta got out of the stall and licked each other a few times.

Out through the door came...Chi-chi and Bulma with their sons Trunks and Goten.

"What the fuck are you doing to my husband?" asked Chi-chi with a grim screech that made her cum on the inside of her frilly green polka-dotted panties. She wavered a little, which made Broly want to rape her for a few decades.

"Why would you mediocre dunces do such a thing?" Bulma asked, grappling her boobs as if she was wanting to breastfeed someone.

"Because we love each other!" Broly screamed.

"Fine, if you 'men' love each other SO much then we women will 'LOVE' each other!" Screamed Chi-chi, in a murderous tone.

Bulma then quickly snatched Goku's black bag, which was still full of more "Suits" fit for all sizes. The saiyens looked slack-jawed as their wives ran out the broken, shit covered door.

"Oh shit! My bag!" Goku yelled while getting into position to skull-fuck Vegeta, who was prepared for the worst.

"We have to get that bag back and rape them!" Broly said furiously.

"No, they couldn't have gone too far, there are still a few positions we haven't tried yet."

Goku then sprayed shit into Broly's face that was covered in a new layer of clown make-up, which by the way is still sexy. Broly was swallowing the shit like crazy, until he puked of course (That's right, all over Goku's bum-hole).

After 9 more minutes, the three saiyens finally left the restroom. They scanned the cafe, looking for their departed wives.

"How are we gonna find them?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll use my x-ray vision and stuff." Broly said while pointing at his forehead. He closed his eyes, until he saw Chi-chi, Bulma, Trunks and Goten all in the women's restroom, who were looking through the bag.

Goku and his butt buddies used super laser things to break the door down. Chi-chi was bent over still looking through the bag, but Bulma tab her on the shoulder to remind her of the threat that awaited them. Chi-chi turned around like the dumb bitch she is.

"Oh shit" She said.

_To be concluded...Sort of... _


End file.
